Semana Taang: Superando
by Lyra-Poisonteeth
Summary: Depois de 2 anos longe o Time Avatar finalmente se reencontra. Com personalidades tão opostas e mudados pelo tempo, como será que isso vai acabar? Aviso: Autora com a sindrome da sinopse ruim
1. Dia 1 Retorno

**Notas da História:**

ATLA não me pertence. Alguns personagens são invenções minhas.  
Imagem capa: ** post/30754836289/taang-week-day-1-return-in-their-mid-twenties******

Notas do Capitulo:

Fanfic tambem postada no AnimeSpirit e no  
Minha primeira Fanfic Taang! Espero que goste!

~ Casa dos Pais de Toph ~ - POV Narradora –

? – A senhorita tem visitas no jardim. - Toph estava deitada em seu quarto, quando a serva da casa, veio chama-lá.

Toph - Mande-os entrar, Yuno, esperarei aqui.

Yuno - Desculpe-me senhorita, mas eles fazem questão de serem recebidos pela senhorita no jardim.

Toph - Quem são? - disse a Bei Fong, se levantando.

Yuno - Eles se identificaram apenas como velhos conhecidos seus, sem maiores detalhes. - Yuno se encolhe, esperando uma bronca da dobradora de terra, mas esta, calmamente responde:

Toph - Tome mais cuidado da proxima vez, Yuno. Por agora, vou ver quem são essas visitas. Esta dispensada. - A senhorita se dirije ao jardim, desde que colocara os pés no chão, não mais tão curiosa para saber quem erão.

Já no não tão distante jardim, ela sentiu duas pessoas proximas, uma mulher vagamente familiar e um homen completamente desconhecido.

? - Toph! - A mulher começou a correr em direção a mesma - Quanto tempo! - gritou ela praticamente no ouvido de Toph, prendendo-a num meloso abraço.

Toph - Você vai me deixar surda e sufocada, Rainha do Açucar. - disse Toph se afastando.

Katara - Me desculpe, é que você estava demorando e fazem anos que não nos vemos e... Eu tenho que te apresentar uma pessoa.

Toph: Por acaso seria esse do seu lado?

Katara: Como...?! Esqueça, me lembrei. - a dobradora de agua se aproxima do homen com quem antes estava abraçada e o leva em direção a Toph. - Esse é Koh, meu namorado. - Koh, fita Katara com um olhar de repreensão - Koh, essa é Toph, ela tambem fazia parte do Time Avatar. - como Koh, continuar a repreender Katara com o olhar, ela complementa: - Toph, Koh tambem é meu noivo.

Koh - Muito prazer em conhece-lá - ele estende para Toph a mão, esperando que ela aperte, enquanto Toph simplesmente - Ai! - lhe dá um soco no ombro. - Não sabia que a sua amiga não tinha modos. - sussura ele para Katara.

Katara - Ela sempre foi assim...

Toph - Eu ouvi isso, Rainha do Açucar. Quando vai ser o casamento? Estou louca para ficar alguns dia no Polo Norte congelando.

Katara - Não se preocupe, - ela ri - o casamento vai ser na Ilha Kyoshi, dentro de um mês.

Toph - Você não pensou em tudo... Ainda não vou poder confiar nos meus pés por um tempo.

Koh - Estaremos embarcando em um navio para a Ilha ainda esta semana, e estamos providenciando para que você embarque junto a nós. - Koh enquanto falava, se aproxima de Katara e passa um braço em torno de seus ombros. - Se você concordar Katara, gostaria que Toph fosse a nossa madrinha. - A "Rainha do Açucar" fica instantaneamente vermelha

Katara - C... Claro.

Koh - O que acha Toph, quer ser a nossa madrinha? - antes que Koh começasse a falar, Yuno surgiu na porta da residencia dos Bei Fong, e pouco depois falou:

Yuno - Senhorita Bei Fong, sua mãe acaba de chamar-lhe, pois já passam das três horas da tarde e a senhorita já teve um extenso banho de sol por hoje.

Toph - Estou indo Yuno, por agora vou acompanha-los até a saida.

Enquanto andavam, Yuno, na porta da casa reparava nos nem tão estranhos amigos da Senhorita Toph. A menina que aparentava ter 17 anos (aproximadamente dois a mais que a propria Toph), tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, presos em uma complicada e elaborada trança e enfeitados por uma simples fita de seda azul escuro e claro. Usava tambem roupas para o frio extremo, e botas de couro, assim como o homen ao seu lado. Koh, de parentemente 18 anos, tinha um pequeno rabo de cavalo e fisico definido.

Toph - Rapido, escutem. - fala ela sussurando - encontro vocês em uma hora no centro da cidade, não se esqueçam.

Katara - Mas T...

Toph - Vão. - ela fala antes de praticamente empurrar Katara e Koh para fora da propriedade de seus pais.

A dobradora de terra anda calmamente em direção a sua casa, quando chega, passa na sala de jantar e conversa alguns poucos minutos com sua mãe. Ainda sem demostrar que nada diferente acontecia, ela segue em direção a seu quarto, onde faz com que a porta de correr não mais corra. Colocando uma não pequena pedra ao lado da porta.

Quando tem certeza de que não há ninguem por perto, Toph retira o tapete de seu costumeiro lugar e revela um improvisado alçapão de terra, o qual ela abre para que pudesse ter acesso a um tunel.

Não muito longe dali, uma coberta por uma saudavel camada de terra, Toph sai tranquilamente ao lado dos muros da propriedade. Sem se preocupar em ser vista, ela anda em direção a mata, aonde, em uma arvore oca, esconde uma troca de roupa confortavel.

Já sem os empedimentos de um formal vestido, ela se leva inda mais...

? - Te peguei, é a sua vez!

? - Não vale! Eu estava destraida!

Toph - Hey, não gritem! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer! Belly, Ian e Aika, pensei que já tinham aprendido isso!

Ian - Nos desculpe Mestra Toph, estavamos destraidos.

Aika - Prometemos não fazer de novo.

? - Fazer o que? - perguntou uma pequena menina de seis anos de iudade correndo em direção a Toph.

Ian - O que você está fazendo Belly. - a menina para subitamente, quaze caindo de susto com o diferente tom de voz. Ian, o mais velho, tem algo em torno de 12 anos de idade, enquanto Aika tem aproximadamente 10. Toph nunca soube exatamente.

Belly - Mestraaaa... Qual vai ser a nossa liçao de hoje? Vamos aprender algo novo? Você vai nos fazer lutar novamente? Eu posso bater no Ian? E na Aika? Sabia que uma vez eu bati num vizinho meu? Como vai no torneio? O que vamos fazer hoje? (...) (...) (...)

Aika - Belly, comporte-se. Deixe a nossa Mestra falar.

Toph - Me dusculpe baixinhas e baixão, mas hoje não vou poder ficar aqui por muito tempo, só vim para... - Ian dá um pulo.

Ian - Mestra Toph, precisamos falar uma coisa para você...

Toph - Amanhã quando vier lhes ensinar vocês falam.

Ian - Mas...

Toph - Se realmente for importante, escuto vocês amanhã. - Disse ela, já se afastando.

Aika - Mas Mestra, quando estavamos vindo para cá nós... - Tarde demais, Toph Bei Fong já não poderia mais ouvi-los.

~ Na cidade ~

Katara - Você viu os cartazes?

Koh - Cartazes?

Katara - Seu desleixado! Os cartazes que estão em toda esquina. Os verdes que dizem: "Nesta semana, em Omashu, ocorrerá..."

Koh - "... a primeira edição dos Jogos de Omashu. Participe." Sim, eu vi.

Katara - Estava pensando, e se fossemos ver?

? - Teriam que adiar o seu casamento. - Disse Toph surgindo entre as poucas pessoas que ocupavam a rua da cidade. - Então, do que estavamos falando antes?

Katara - Você não nos disse ae quer ser madrinha do nosso casamento.

Toph - Eu já vou ter que viajar mesmo... Porque não ficar cega de saltos e vestido? Tudo bem. Eu posso ser sua... madrinha.

? - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! É o fim do mundo! Pessoas estão descendo do céu!

Toph - Pessoas descendo do céu?

Katara - Aang! - a mesma sai correndo na direção de onde o homem gritando surgiu, enquanto Toph e Koh simplesmente vão atráz.

Realmente, quem quer que o olhasse o reconheceria. A não ser que esse alguem fosse cego e o melhor dobrador de terra de todos os tempos, iria agradece-lo por ajudar a acabar com a centenaria guerra. Katara em um impulso deu-lhe um abraço. Koh, ficou de longe observando sua noiva "comprimentar" o amigo. Toph... essa...

– Afaste-se Rainha do Açucar. - Katara fez uma perfeita cara de interrogação, mas afastou-se.

Toph - Em 3... 2... 1... - A inventora da dobra de metal lança a terra sobre os pés do Avatar para longe, mas antes he dá um soco que como uma certa outra autora diria, atá Kyoshi foi capaz de sentir.

Katara - Ele reaparece depois de anos é assim que você o trata?! Francamente!

– Não, tudo bem. - Aang resurge em seu planador. - Eu já estava esperando e preparado para reação parecida.

Toph - Você sempre retorna no final, não é Pés Pequenos?

**Proximo capitulo amanhã!**


	2. Dia 2 Conforto

**Dia 2! Espero que goste! **

_"Aika - Mas... Mas Mestra, quando estavamos vindo para cá nós... - tarde demais, Toph já estava longe demais para que ouvisse o que quer que Aika falasse, sua Mestra havia simplesmente a ignorado - nós vimos um pequeno grupo de rebeldes falando em saquear alguns bairros da cidade... Um grupo de rebeldes que ressistiu da epoca em que a cidade foi dominada pela Nação do Fogo..._

_Ian - Vamos Aika, - disse ele enquanto colocava a mão nos ombros da amiga - vamos levar Belly para casa e rezar para que não sermos atacados..._

_Belly - Mas a Mes..._

_Ian - Tudo bem Belly. - disse já se virando - Apezar de tudo o lugar mais seguro para todos nós sempre vai ser a nossa propria casa."_

~ Centro da Cidade, tempo atual ~

Aang - Nunca pensei que vocês pudessem estar aqui, principalmente você Toph... tão perto de seus pais.

Katara - Qual a razão...?

Toph - Não se intrtometa Pés Pequenos, passu muito tempo fora para poder opinar em qualquer que seja o assunto.

Katara - Qual a razão de...?

Aang - Como se tivesse que passar essse tempo fora por vontade propria... E que agora não tivesse um motivo bom o sulficiente para voltar...

Katara - Qual a razão de sua... - a dobradora de agua é surpreendida por algo semelhante a tapa vindo de Toph, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe, a bofetada não chegou a acerta-lá.

Koh se aproxima da cena - Deixem-a falar.

Katara - Então... Aang, você está realmente... - Katara suspira - muito diferente.

Aang coça as costas de sua cabeça - Err... Obrigada.

Toph - Qual foi o tão bom motivo para que você simplesmente "aparecer" derrepente na cidade?

Aang - Não pensei que estivessem aqui, mas ouvi falar que existem alguns...¹ - algumas quadras a frente, o Time que acabara de se reunir novamente, ve uma enorme confusão...² - ...¹rebeldes nessa região. - ²...casas pegando fogo, pessoas correndo, algumas semi-nuas pois foram pegas em momentos de intimidade, ou por simplesmente terem suas roupas queimadas.

Toph - Isso está vindo... de onde _eles_ moram.

Katara se desespera - Vão, vão! Devem haver pessoas dentro dessas casas ainda!

Toph, antes que Katara terminasse sua fala já estava longe, correndo pelas ruas da cidade em direção ao fogo, em direçao aos seus alunos. Aang a seguiu, tentando acompanhar o rapido ritmo. Mas Katara e Koh ficaram parados, como se não se importassem com os danos que poderiam ser causados, e como se o dessespero de dela fosse apenas uma encenação. Quem sabe.

A dobradora de terra chega rapidamente ao local, onde a cena que as vibrações mostravam era bem pior do que imaginara ao longe, aonde ainda não tinha prestado atenção nas informações obtidas. Muitas das casas já queimadas foram completamente destruidas, alguns corpos estavam espalhados pelo chão, tornando forte, e crescente o cheiro de carne queimada e sangue.

Aang quando chegou reparou apenas nos três homens vestidos com trapos vermelhos, que indicavam que antigamente pertenciam ao exercito, provavelmente do que restou do exercio da Nação do Fogo que aida era fiel ao Ex-Senhor do Fogo Ozai. Muitos deles haviam vindo para o Reino da Terra quando a Nação do Fogo dominou muitas das aldeias e cidades, formando "colonias", e fugido quando seu senhor perdeu a luta contra o Avatar Aang alguns anos antes.

Dois deles corriam entre as casas que ainda estavam em bom estado e retiravam pequenos objetos de valor, como sacos de moedas de ouro, prata e cobre, colares, e pedras preciosas. Ou seja, saqueavam as casas antes que as mesmas ruissem em suas proprias colunas de sustentação.

Um terceiro homen, a uma distancia "segura" das chamas cuidava de uam pilha de coisas que já haviam sido levadas. Mas este, pelo que Toph podia sentir, não emitia vibrações normais. Era comose algo se contorse se em seus braços. Algo pequeno, e de seis anos de idade.

A criança que estava sendo violentamente enforcada pelos rebeldes, tentava a todo custo se libertar, não obtendo nenhum sucesso significativo. O Dobrador de Fogo que a estava segurando se virou para onde acabavam de chegar Toph e Aang, então, sabe se lá o destino de onde, tirou uma pequena faca, a qual colocou no pescoço da menina. Uma ameaça silenciosa, _se aproximem e ela morre_.

Em um rapido movimento, Toph prende os pés dos saqueadosres na terra, e começa a puxa-los para baixo. Vendo a contra-ameaça, o homen que estava enforcando Belly, faz um pequeno corte no rosto da menina que pareçe estar desesperada o sulfiente para perceber.

– Solte eles e a menina não morre - grita ele tornando sua ameaça oficial. Novamente, ...

... Tarde demais. A criança em o que pareçe ser um ultimo impulso de vida, a criança consegue finalmente se soltar, mas infelizmente, ainda não percebera a faca que havia acabado de cortar o seu rosto. A menina... é degolada. _"Nome: Belly. Idade: 6 anos. Ocupação: Aluna de dobra de terra."_ A faca ensanguentada é limpa pelo Dobrador de Fogo que a segurava em sua camisa, pouco se importando com mais um dos crimes que acabara de cometer.

Não existiam mais motivos para manter as mãos livres do sangue. Toph libertou os dois dobradores de fogo que saqueavam as casas para simplesmente afundar o terceiro na terra, simplesmente cobrindo sua cabeça em uma sepultura silenciosa. Ninguem nunca choraria a sua morte.

Os dois primeiros foraqm presos dentro de uma cas aque stava pouco danificada. Enquanto a menina ainda etava viva, Aang tinha dado um jeito de chamar a pouca policia da cidade, precisavam apenas esperar que ela chegasse.

E de novo... de novo... novamente... pela milesima vez... tarde demais apartir do momento em que percebeu o que havia feito.

Dentro da casa atualmente estavam cinco pessoas, dentre eles os dois saqueadores, dentre eles três inocentes.

Um dos saqueadores seguiu para o que seria o mair quarto, onde viu uma figura tentando pular a janela, e uma simples chama de seu fogo acabou com o serviço. "_Nome: Aika. Idade: 11 anos. Ocupação: Aluna de dobra de terra."_

O outro saqueador foi vagueando pela casa, esperando encontar uma brecha para sua saida. Não viu de onde veio uma pequena pedra que o acertou o rosto. A mulher que estava com as crianças havia caido em desespero, e acabara deixando-as para trás na casa, o menino tentando dar uma brecha para que ela escapasse, jogou a pedra, pensando que ao menos alguem sairia vivo daquela situação. Não se sabe se por reflexo, ou por raiva do galo que acabara de nascer em sua cabeça, o dobrador de fogo retirou uma espada que estava presa e oculta em seu cinto, e simplesmente a atravessou no corpo do menino. _"Nome: Ian. Idade: quaze 13 anos. Ocupação: Aprendiz de dobra de terra"_.

Aang simplesmente não entrou dentro da casa. Não poderia fazer mais nada nesse momento.

Alguns minutos depois, os policiais já haviam chegado e partido. Os rebeldes presos. Toph estava de joelhos em um ponto aleatoria, como se lutasse para não cair. Aang se aproximou e colocou o braço em torno de seus ombros esperando um soco que não veio.

Aang - Você está bem?

Toph - Não muito, Pés Pequenos. Estou apenas... Apenas entindo um estrano...

Aang - Conforto?

Toph - Sim. Estou estranhamente confortavel.

**Se gostou, por favor, existe uma coisa chamada comentario, okay? Até amanhã! **


	3. Dia 3 Quebra

**Como prometido, dia 3. **

_**"Estamos simplesmente cercados pela morte"**_

_- Carolina Pinho (__Sabias-Frases/Tumblr__)_

Um simples enterro estava sendo realizado em uma pequena clareira na floresta. Alguns moradores da cidade haviam se candidatado a enterrar os corpos que não estavam queimados, alguns disseram que enterra-los era besteira, melhor que apenas terminassem de queimar seus corpos. Treze covas estavam sendo cuidadosamente organizadas em fileiras, com pequenos intervalos entre elas, nossos herois tinham acabado de por um pequeno ramo de flores brancas sobre os rrecém-fechados tumulos de Belly, Aika e Ian.

Katara e Koh estavam simplesmente abraçados em um dos cantos da clareira. Enquanto Toph velava silenciosamente um dos tumulos, sentindo, além de tudo, os corpos frios a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Não havia como não senti-los. Aang simplesmente olhava para sua professora de dobra de terra, esperando por qualquer sinal de lapso. Simplesmente nada bem.

– Tão pequnas crianças - Katara soluçava _inconsolada_.

Aang - Tem certeza de que stá bem, Toph? Você...

Toph - Não há com que se preocupar Pés Pequenos. Porque você simplesmente não desaparece novamente?

Aang - Quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua casa antes que eu possa fazer isso? - perguntou ele, simplesmente ignorando a "patada" de Toph.

_"Duas pequenas crianças de aparentement anos brincavam distraidamente perto de uma pequena clareira. A mesma clareira. _

_Aika - Ian! Porque você não pega? Sua tartaruga! - a menina vira-se para trás mas continuava correndo, ou melhor, caindo de costas, - Você não me... - a pequena bate em alguma coisa, surpresa por não ter visto nenhuma arvore enquanto olhava para frente._

– _Ei! Você deveria __**olhar **__para onde anda! - Disse uma Toph de oito anos de idade rindo de sua piada particular._

_Aika - Me... Me per..._

_Ian - Te pequei Aika! Agora é sua vez! - disse o rapazinho que ainda não tinha notado a "outra" menina na clareira._

_Aika - Não vale! Eu me distrai! É a sua vez!_

_Ian - Nem vem! Eu vi muito bem que você nem tropeçou nem nada! Você está... - Ian ergue um poucos os olhos para a menina dez centimetros mair que estava atrás de Aika. - Q... Quem é...? - falou assustado..._

_Aika - Ha! Você vai ter que contar denovo! Ainda é a sua vez! _

_Ian - Não! É a sua vez! Sua!_

_Aika - Você colocou uma pedra na minha frente e eu tropeçei! - ela se vira para Toph - Você viu moça, não viu? Ele colocou uma pedra na minha frente eu eu tropeçei! Não muito antes de bater em você!_

_Toph sussura - Não posso propriamente ver... _

_Ian - Você não tropeçou nada! Eu vi!_

_Aika - Não! Eu tropeçei!_

_Ian - Mesmo que você tivesse tropeçado, você estava correndo muito rapido e... - o menino reluta em terminar a frase - ...mesmo que... tambom! Fui eu! Eu coloquei uma pedra na sua frente._

_Toph subitamente começa a rir - Bom começo, aprendiz..._

_Ian - Nao me chame assim! Eu ainda vou ser o campeão do "torneio" de dobra de terra!_

_(...)_

_(...)_

_(...)"_

Katara - É melhor voltar-mos, já está escurecendo...

Toph - Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Aang - Eu tambem.

Koh - Nós estamos indo para cidade então.

Toph - Vá tambem Pés Pequenos, você tem que descansar.

Aang - Não. - O casal de dobradores de agua vai embora, deixando Aang e Toph na clareira já vazia. Ela, começa a andar entre as covas e para do lado de uma que parecia ser a menor, o tumulo de Belly.

_"Ian - Eu estou indo bem, mestra? - pergunta o menino de sete anos de idade que atirava algumas pedras em direções aleatorias. - Eu já consigo fazer alguns movimentos de primeira... - orgulhoso, ele joga uma pedra um puco maior em direção a sua mestra._

_Aika - Você com certeza não está indo melhor do que eu - a pequena já conseguia levantar pequenos "muros" de terra em volta de si mesma._

_Belly que acabara de aprender a andar dava pequenas voltas em torno de si mesma gritando coisas sem sentido como: - Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ga! Buh!_

_Toph - Vocês ainda não chegam em meus pés! - disse ironicamente enquanto se cobria de uma saudavel cobertura de terra. - Falando nisso, por que trouxeram esse toco para o treino?_

_Ian - Não podiamso deixa-la sozinha em casa!_

_Toph - Não existem problemas._

_Aika - A..._

_Toph - Ei! Quem disse que poderiam parar de treinar para conversar? Voltem, já!"_

Aang - Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa Toph? Está tarde...

Toph - Não vou ficar muito tempo por lá, Pés Pequenos.

Aang - O que você quer dizer com isso?

Toph - Eles foram a razão do por que retornei, agora que se foram não há mais motivos...

Aang - Eles?

Toph - Meus primeiros alunos...

Aang - Eu pensei...

Toph - Eu sei o que você pensou. Que a primeira pessoa que ensinei foi você Avatar. Mas eles já eram meus alunos muito antes que fugisse de casa pela primeira vez! - Ela começa a caminhar em direção a casa que abandonaria novamente.

Aang - Mas você...

Toph - Nunca contei isso a ninguem, nem mesmo a vocês. Era um segredo entre mim e eles. E... - Toph pausa sua fala e caminhada para se virar em direção a Aang e pronunciar mais claramente do que jamais o havia feito - E eles me ensinaram que existem três coisas mais importantes do que tudo, para mim, até mesmo que a liberdade. Elas são: A relação aluno professor, a pais e filhos e a amizade. Voltei por eles, perdi minha liberdade por eles, agora posso sair novamente.

A Maior Dobradora de Terra de todos os tempos, e tambem Inventora da Dobra de Metal, sai correndo, como saida para não "perder a calma". Perto de casa, entra pelo tunel que sempre usa como entrada e saida.

Quando chegou ao quarto, a surpresa de Toph não poderia ser maior, em um canto esquecido estava uma pequena mensagem "datilografada". Uma pequena mensagem deles.

_"Nós vimos alguns rebeldes hoje. Talvez eles possam atacar a cidade. Queriamos evitar mortes. Não se esqueça disso. Até amanhã. Assinado: Aika, Belly e Ian."_

Além de completamente despedaçada emoconalmente, Toph agora se sentia completamente triturada e esmagada. Nem mesmo Toph "Norris" Bei Fong é de ferro. O silencio veio, eterno.

s... i... l... e... n... c... i... o...

A dobradora de terra caiu em seu proprio elemento. Apagada, e definitivamente, Quebrada.

**Até amanhã! **


	4. Dia 4 Caricias

"Em perfeita harmonia"

A cena que ouvia a sua volta deixava Toph confusa. Parecia que todos os comodos de uma casa haviam se juntado em um só. Na parte mais distante, um intenso click-clicl denunciava um "intenso" jogo de Pai Sho. Perto ocorria uma forte discussão sobre datas e outras coisas menos importantes... Um "grande pensador" fazia profundas reflexões sobre a vida como: "O que veio primeiro, o ovo ou o avestruz?" . Enquanto outro alguem que estava mais perto de Toph que os demais, mas ainda assim não perto o sulficiente para que ela conseguisse dizer quem era, cochilava tranquilamente pouco se importanto com o baderna que os outros faziam.

A Mestra Dobradora de Terra começava a se levantar o quanto podia, quando como se por conhecidencia ou não, uma pequena mais não baixa reclamação ecoa alta pela sala.

- O almoço! Meu estomago já está vazio há horas!

Conjurada a refeição, o sino para que todos seguisem para a sala das refeições tocou forte, deixando todos um poco assustados, mas que imediatamente seguiram pela porta e corredor, em direção a sala.

Restando apenas duas pessoas no quarto, Toph tenta voltar a dormir, quando depois de cinco ou dez minutos, o "dorminhoco" dá um solavando durante o sono, ou seja, literalmente pula e acorda assustado, no chão, caindo de sua cadeira. Aang para e olha em volta, se levanta e segue em direção a porta, quando a abre, para novamente. Por impulsso, e por que isso já esta chato a muito tempo até mesmo de escrever quanto mais de ler, Aang volta.

Ele recolhe os cobertores espalhados pela cama de Toph, e os arruma de forma que apenas a cabeça de Toph fique descoberta.

Aang - Durma bem.

Toph se vira para "encara-lo" cegamente - O que você está fazendo Pés Pequenos?

Aang - E... Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo... Que ainda estivesse dormindo...

Toph - Onde estou?

Aang - Em um navio rumo a Omashu...

Toph o interrompe - Porque ****** estaria em um navio?! E como rumo a Omashu se já estavamos no reino da Terra?!

Aang simplesmente revira os olhos - Desde o começo: No dia seguinte ao enterro fomos te buscar porque Katara e Koh conseguiram barcos para a Ilha Kyoshi, quando estavamos quaze embarcando chegou uma mensagem de Bumi que exigia nossa presença em Omashu imediatamente. Então mudamos o rumo do navio para a Nação do Fogo, pois Bumi queria que todo o Time Avatar estivesse lá... - a essa hora, Toph, já estava caida em um sono profundo - ...pegamos Zuko e Iroh, agora estamos voltando para o Reino... - a Mestra da Terra começa subitamente a roncar, mas não baixinho, alto. Tão alto que eu juraria que todo o navio poderia ouvir - Ei! Toph! Toph! - Aang começou a balançar o braço da dobradora, fando com que ela acordasse novamente.

Toph - Quantos dias eu apaguei? Tenho certeza de que não foi o sulficiente, deixe me voltar a dormir...

O agora literalmente, Cabeça de Vento, instintivamente, se aproxima e... faz com que, por meio da recem aprendida Dobra de Metal, a cama de Toph se "dissolvesse" e a mesma caisse no chão, esperando tudo menos isso de seu ultimo aluno.

- Pediu pra morrer - ela sussura baixinho, mas alto o sulficiente para que ele ouvisse algo. A mestra simplesmente faz com que ele caia e fique preso no chão, utilizando tambem do metal do navio. Ela se levanta, e tão calmamente quanto se compra pão, ela dá alguns socos no braço de Aang.

- Ei! O que esta fazendo! - gritou ele indignado.

- Demonstrando afeto. - responde ela simplesmente quando para e sai pela porta, revigorada. Nada melhor para cuarar qualquer mau do que ter um saco de pancadas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Existem muitoss desses aqui ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Omashu estava simplesmente lotada. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro usando roupas festivas. Pessoas saiam as ruas simplesmente por sair e ver as pequenas tendas montadas aqui e ali. Muitos jovens carregavam pequenos "panfletos" para cá e para lá, não se contentando em apenas andar, corriam, gritavam, faziam estardalhaço.

Pelo o que Iroh podia ver, existia uma pequena loja de chá algumas quadras a frente, e é claro, não poderia deixar de dar uma passada por lá. Apenas para tomar seu Chá de Jasmin. Zuko simplesmente seguiu seu Tio, pois já pediu muito a ele quando o fez abandonar Ba Sing Se e a sua propria loja de chá.

Koh, havia permanecido no navio e ido para Ilha Kyoshi para terminar os preparativos do casamento.

O resto da Gaang, foi ver o velho apenas fisicamente Rei Bumi.


End file.
